


Eu Sigo-a, Mas Permaneço

by RushAndTomatoJuice



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Chloe decker - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel is quite nice though, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Michael is an Ass, Poor Chloe, So much paperwork, late season 2/early season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushAndTomatoJuice/pseuds/RushAndTomatoJuice
Summary: “Detective Decker?” A stranger’s voice broke her out of her zoning and made Chloe look up, eyes widening at the woman before her. “Hi, I’m looking for Lucifer. I’ve been told he’s your partner.” The woman said with a tone of question.She blinked a couple times, trying to get her mind out of the file she was supposed to be filing. Right, stranger -hotstranger – looking for Lucifer. Just another ordinary Friday, then.Chloe's day had been quite boring and filled with paperwork until Lucifer’s siblings decided to show up at the precinct and turn everything upside down. When she’d woken up that day, she didn’t know she might lose everything before the day was over.





	Eu Sigo-a, Mas Permaneço

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE TRANSLATION: I Follow It, But I Remain
> 
> The title comes from a poem by Mário de Sá-Carneiro which you can find translated which you can find translated [ here (part 1) ](https://poetryfromportuguese.tumblr.com/post/168729591173/dispersion-part-1) and [ here (part 2) ](https://poetryfromportuguese.tumblr.com/post/168729565463/dispersion-part-2).
> 
> Set somewhere around late season 2/early season 3 when Lucifer and Chloe are growing close again but not quite ready to admit to having feelings and before he can screw up again.
> 
> Regarding Azrael: I started writing this before she showed up on the show so my version of her is quite different from canon.
> 
> This has not been beta-ed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

“Detective Decker?” A stranger’s voice broke her out of her zoning and made Chloe look up, eyes widening at the woman before her. “Hi, I’m looking for Lucifer. I’ve been told he’s your partner.” The woman said with a tone of question.

She blinked a couple times, trying to get her mind out of the file she was supposed to be filing. Right, stranger - _hot_ stranger – looking for Lucifer. Just another ordinary Friday, then.

Her eyes roamed over the woman’s figure. She was tall, maybe half a head smaller than Lucifer, silver hair cascading down her shoulders and ending in soft curls, eyes a deep violet Chloe didn’t think were naturally possible. Her eyes lingered a second too long on the woman’s shirt stamp. _‘Death before Decaf.’_

She could certainly relate to that.

Anyone if asked couldn’t deny the beauty of the woman before her. She even had the t-shirt and sneakers thing going on for her. Clearly she was one of Lucifer’s one night stands, which only served to make Chloe more self-aware of her appearance.

She was on her usual work attire, hair messily pulled into an unsteady bun, purple bags under her eyes that you could only get from working an entire week as a cop. Her mouth probably hanging open for longer than normal as she tried to remember the woman’s question.

“He hasn’t come in yet.” She sat straighter on her chair where she was hunched over a file, chewing on her pen.

“Oh.” The woman said, releasing a disappointed huff. “Shame.”

Chloe’s eyes darted around the bullpen looking for nothing in particular, but hoping for something to get her out of the situation. She saw Dan and Ella exiting the lab and coming her direction before her eyes drifted over the elevators just in time to see him walk out of one.

Lucifer stepped out of the elevator with his mouth already open and ready to shout out _‘Detective!’_ as he did every morning. That said, it was almost comical to see his face morph from cheerful to appall to alarm in a split second, before he all but fled out of sight behind a corner.

“Well, if you see him, can you please tell him to call me?”

“Sure thing.” Chloe shone the woman an awkward smile and watched her leave. Maybe she was one of his flings that just wanted more than one night of him. She didn’t know why that thought hurt her. It wasn’t like they were a thing, even if their relationship was great now…

Chloe shook her head, stopping that train of thought right there.

“So,” Dan said as he approached her desk, leaning on it, Ella not far behind him. “Who do we think Lucifer’s mysterious woman is?”

She looked up at Dan, curiosity and mirth shining on his eyes. Did he really need to dwell on that? But when her gaze shifter over to Ella, she knew those two wouldn’t drop the subject any time soon.

“That’s a mystery I’m not interested in solving.” She said with finality. Chloe knew all too well how fast gossip ran around in the department, but she really just didn’t want to talk about Lucifer’s _countless_ lovers. 

“Right,” Ella spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Both her friends conspired for a couple more minutes before Lucifer rounded the corner, relief written all over his features. When he reached her desk, the others were gone.

“Detective!” His voice finally reached her ears as he took his usual spot at the chair by her desk. “Nice to see you alone on this fine morning.”

“I’m not even going to ask.” She forced her eyes down to the file and her mind back into the case. She didn’t need the painful reminder of Lucifer’s many lovers, or the hollowness on her chest every time he mentioned one.

By his relieved sigh, she knew he was thankful. “No case today?” He asked hopeful, but deflated the second she shook her head.

So she moved the ever growing stack of paperwork to sit front of him, knowing it would send him away. Maybe a day without all his Lucifer-ness and without him distracting her from paperwork with his boredom and his lovers would do her good.

But of course today of all days, he reached out for a file and got a pen out of his pocket to fill it. She couldn’t believe her luck.

* * *

Lucifer had been quiet for two whole hours, sticking to case related questions to fill reports and occasionally staring. His quietness scared her more than she thought was possible. What was going on with him?

Impromptu visit disregarded, her morning had been quite good. Her eyes wandered around the bullpen and she let out a sigh. Maybe today was the day she would get to leave work early.

Chloe’s eyes drifted around the bullpen, passing by a rookie officer walking around the desks carrying a huge stack of paperwork. She really felt bad for the detective that would have to fill all that. Her eyes wondered around a bit more before returning to the rookie with the files that was walking her way.

Oh her luck was just the best these last few days.

The officer reached her desk and dropped the files next to the stack on her desk, the sound of paper hitting the table made Lucifer startle and let out a disbelieving ‘Oh come on!’

She massaged her neck before turning it from side to side, stretching her sore muscles before inevitably having to get back to tackling the huge pile of files on her desk that had just grown. Chloe let her eyes roam around one last time. Officers were walking around, Dan was talking with another detective, Ella was busy in her lab, Lucifer was still sitting before her filling out forms, and a woman was descending the stairs, clearly headed for her desk, and, _oh, no._ Not _again._

Wavy brown hair surrounded her shoulders, her caramel skin highlighted by the long white dress that flowed around her. It gave her an ethereal look, almost _angelical_ , she dare say. She was maybe an inch shorter than the first woman, her hazel eyes immediately falling on Lucifer as she came to a stop in front of Chloe’s desk, eyes from all around the precinct following her.

“Rae said you weren’t here, but I had to check for myself.” The woman said, sounding pleased with herself. The new stranger’s eyes roamed over Lucifer, her gaze softening in an almost caring way.

The woman stood there, looking as gorgeous as the previous one, but unlike the cold emptiness that seemed to irradiate from ‘Rae’ – was it her name? –, the woman in front of her seemed trustworthy, solid, a calm face in the storm. Like a doctor, maybe?

“Lucifer, we need to talk.” The woman addressed him in a serious tone, but Lucifer didn’t even acknowledge her. Instead, he reached for another file, placing his on the ‘complete’ pile. “So you’re giving me the silent treatment, now? How childish of you.”

Chloe had to give it to him, Lucifer didn’t crack even a bit under the woman’s scrutiny. Lucifer’s eyes might have been insistent on the file, but hers surely weren’t. They were sat at the stranger in front of her, and she caught the nervous jitters setting in. Fingers tapping on her thigh, a slight shift from one foot to the other, the small flicker of emotion on her face that seemed almost like hurt.

This wasn’t one of his one night stands, she was sure now. He was important to her, and maybe she was – had been? – important to him, too.

“We need to talk.” She tried one more time, finally acknowledging Chloe with a side glance. “In private.”

Lucifer huffed in annoyance before capping his fountain pen. “There’s nothing I wish to discuss with you, Raphael.” His eyes remained on her for a second only before they returned to the file on his hands and he started signing again. Chloe couldn’t even remember the last time the warm brown of his eyes had looked so cold, and it made a chill run down her spine. “Bye now.” He didn’t even look back at the woman as she left.

“I know I said I wouldn’t ask,” she began softly, threading carefully to avoid making him snap. He looked up at her, and she was glad to see the ice melting from his gaze. “Are you in trouble?”

He let out a sigh, looking behind him for a second. “Let’s hope not.”

* * *

Chloe stretched her arms above her head, hoping to alleviate some of the tension on her back. The day had gone by without any accidents or mysterious people coming for her partner, which was a win on her book. On the other hand, her stack of paperwork had grown again.

With Lucifer’s help, they’d gone through two thirds of all files. She wouldn’t get to go home early today, but at least she’d have less files to fill out on the weekend.

Her week had been exhausting, with almost no break between cases for her to catch up on the paperwork. She knew she’d have to take the files over for the weekend since before the day started, but she’d had a day free from chasing bad guys around, and Dan had Trixie for the weekend, and she just hoped she would be able to finally get some rest this time, but of course her stack had to go and grow.

She knew she’d have to take the files over for the weekend, so maybe she could actually go home early and finish the paperwork at her apartment. They were an hour away from the end of her shift, and since Lucifer had been staring at her for quite a while now instead of finishing his file, she knew he’d bail very soon.

“You’re staring.” She stared back at him for good measure, her eyes lingering on the softness of his.

“Hm? Oh.”

He tried to fight the smile spreading over his features, but eventually it won, so he tried to focus his eyes back on the file he was supposed to be filling, only for them to rise back to her and drop to the file a second later. She never thought she’d see Lucifer shy, but Chloe liked the look on him.

She looked around the bullpen, hoping to find something to distract her from those beautiful brown eyes before she did something she’d regret. Why did shy Lucifer have to look so attractive? Chloe indeed found a distraction, but it wasn’t the one she was hoping for.

“Lucifer.” 

“Yes, love?” He raised his eyes expectantly at her, but she couldn’t tear her gaze from the stairs.

“Why’s there two of you walking down the stairs?” She stared at him in disbelief before her eyes went back to the men on the stairs, shifting between _Lucifer’s twins_ and him.

And it wasn’t just her that had set eyes on the two visitors. Every officer on the bullpen was staring at them with different kinds of surprises on their faces.

Lucifer turned around to spot what she was talking about. He recognized his brothers and turned back in a second, swearing under his breath and focusing back on the file at hand. And gone was the shyness she’d found so endearing. Instead, the cold set back on his eyes.

Suddenly the caring eyes, the hiding and the no speaking made sense. Lucifer’s resentment of his father had always been quite clear, and now she could guess it reached his siblings, too. On the two years they’d known each other, she’d only seen Amenadiel, and Lucifer had never mentioned speaking with another sibling. Having four of them turn up on the same day, with that much bad blood between them…

The triplets clearly had the same face, and she suspected the exact same height, but they couldn’t be any more different.

Where Lucifer was all tall, dark and handsome, with suits and charming smiles and soft eyes, the one on the left was ginger with a small beard, his wavy hair was messy, like he’d run a hand through it multiple times, and his dark green eyes stood out. He seemed to laugh more, his smiles more genuine, like he wasn’t worn out by the past like Lucifer seemed to be. He appeared to dress more freely, too, if his shirt with Jesus dab dancing was to be considered. The one on the right seemed the most different out of the brothers. His long blond hair reached past his shoulders and his ice blue eyes made her shudder. It was as if he was sharp on the edges, the type of thing only a military past could shape, but it seemed to fit him quite well, his clothes resembling an army uniform.

“Brother!” The ginger shouted to Lucifer, but like with the woman before, he didn’t turn around. His lack of response didn’t stop the ginger from awkwardly throwing himself at Lucifer to hug him. And much like he did with Trixie, Lucifer flinched.

He waited for his brother to release him, his entire body stiff during their hug. Once the ginger released him, Lucifer’s OCD kicked in and he began to straighten his suit jacket and smooth any wrinkles that might have been formed. Without even looking at the man standing by his side or acknowledging his presence, her partner turned back to the file and resumed filling it.

“Oh, how rude of me.” The ginger turned to face her and offered her his hand. “Hi, I’m Gabriel.” Lucifer’s eyes immediately lifted from the file to stare at his brother, their ice look making Gabriel lose his smile and take his hand back.

Gabriel’s wide eyes stayed glued on his brother even after Lucifer moved his back to the file. Chloe had noticed Gabriel’s fingers start to wiggle and the huge smile spreading over his features before he couldn’t hold himself anymore, and he threw himself back at Lucifer for another hug.

“Oh, Sammy, I missed you _so much!_ It’s been _so_ long! Can you believe Mike and Dad didn’t what me to come? They said I’d ruin things, but I…” he started rumbling a mile a minute, and Chloe had trouble keeping up with him, but one thing she did catch and it stuck with her. _Sammy?_ This time Lucifer had to pry his brother off of him, but not even that stopped his ramblings. “…and now I’m here and I’m _so_ happy to see you! It’s been too long since we last talked.” Gabriel’s smile was huge as he tried to catch his breath.

“And whose fault is that, exactly?” Lucifer’s voice dripped with hurt, betraying his supposed calm and uncaring exterior, but even then his eyes stayed on the file. And she knew it was more than to just seem detached. She knew how much emotion his eyes gave away.

“I’m sorry, Sam. But after last time, Dad forbade me to visit you.” Gabriel’s voice was flat and his green eyes fell to the floor in shame while Lucifer’s brown ones filled with anger. “Anyway! That’s not why we’re here. I mean, it _is._ I did come here to see you. But we also came here to talk.” Gabriel plastered a smile on his face and tried to get his excitement back. His fake enthusiasm only made Lucifer’s expression close up even more if that was possible.

“Sam. Sam?” Gabriel’s calls for his brother got Chloe’s attention again. He didn’t call him Lucifer like his sisters did. Since the beginning of their partnership she suspected he had other name, but after a while, ‘Lucifer’ started sounding just like any other common name. But Sam? She couldn’t imagine him being named anything other than ‘Lucifer’ now. “Right, Raph said you were being difficult. I guess I’ll do the talking and you can sit there and listen.”

Gabriel looked at his brother expectantly, but Lucifer’s impassive look was back, tinged with a tad of tiredness. “No need for you to waste your breath. I’m not interested in anything either of you have to say.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to protest, but the blond twin’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Stop, Gabriel. There’s no need for us to waste our time with _him._ He’s a _fool_ -”

“That’s it. I’m leaving.” He snapped in a stiff voice. Lucifer suddenly rose, signing the form on his hands and angrily putting it down on the ‘complete’ stack. “I’ve heard more than enough horseshit from you bloody pricks for the day. Goodbye, Detective. Enjoy your evening.”

He turned around to step past his brothers, but the blond one stopped him with a hand on his chest. With his shoulders stiff, Lucifer slowly raised his gaze to look at his brother, the violence coming out of both was such that Chloe rose from her chair and let her hand hover over her gun. She also noticed every cop close enough to see what was happening do the same.

Chloe could practically see his calm façade breaking as the blond began to speak. “Father _ordered_ you-” 

_“I. Don’t. Care.”_ Lucifer spat the words with such hatred on his eyes that they seemed almost red. The hand fell away a few seconds after and he stomped out of the precinct irradiating anger.

Gabriel made to follow, but the blond one’s sharp tone stopped him dead on his tracks. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Well, someone needs to make this right, Michael.” The brothers stared at each other, but Chloe’s mind wandered away. _Gabriel and Michael._ No wonder Lucifer chose that name for himself. “I’m going to get him back.”

“If he won’t _listen_ -”

“Why would he? After everything we’ve put him through, why would he?” Gabriel snapped for a second and inquired his brother, daring Michael to prove him wrong. “Rae and I were the only ones that visited him after. But she got caught up on her job and Dad forbade me to go. He was _alone._ ”

“So you choose to side with him?” 

“Someone needs to. He’s been alone for too long.”

“Then you’re a bigger fool then he is.” With that last statement, Michael turned around and made for the stairs. Gabriel watched him leave before turning to acknowledge Chloe who was feeling quite stunned by this point.

“Farewell, Detective Decker. I wish we could have met under different circumstances.” Gabriel shone her a kind smile before he, too, turned around intending to leave, but to her surprise, he only stood there, eyeing the exit.

“You don’t even know where to go, do you?” She let out a huff once he turned around with a clueless expression, much like Lucifer’s.

She grabbed her things and the stack of paperwork and walked out of the precinct with Gabriel not far behind her. Putting herself in the middle of a family problem wasn’t her ideal Friday night, but for Lucifer she could make the sacrifice.

* * *

The elevator doors opened up to a dark penthouse, only the bar lights and the city illuminating the place. Chloe was surprised to find all glass doors intact, all furniture in their places and the piano not making a sound.

She’d expected Lucifer to wreak havoc on his home after leaving the precinct in such anger, or at least to be drowning his emotions on the piano as he usually did. But the apartment was quiet, and it made her nervous.

Chloe padded through the living room, stopping at the balcony doors to find Lucifer on the outside, sitting on a sofa and looking up at the stars. Or where the stars were supposed to be, if pollution didn’t cover them up.

She walked over to the couch as sat beside him, her eyes set on the city lights instead. They were quiet for a few long minutes before she sighed and leaned on his side, resting her head on his shoulder, hoping contact with him would give her strength. 

“I brought Gabriel with me.” Her voice was low on the nightly air. He let out a breath, letting his hand rest on his thigh so close to hers, and resting his cheek on the crown of her head. “I know you don’t want to talk to him, but maybe you should.”

He eventually raised his head from hers and she got up to leave, her hand resting reassuringly on his shoulder for a second before she made her way to the elevator. Her mind wondered to Lucifer’s family on her ride down. She wanted to ask him more about his siblings, why they were all so different, if they could all do the eye thing or if it was just him that could, what had happened to make them so estranged. She wanted to ask him about Sam. But she didn’t want to perturb him, so she put her curiosity away.

All those thoughts vanished the moment the elevator doors opened. She walked back to Lucifer’s private booth, where she’d left Gabriel and her files when they arrived. Much like on his brother’s, Chloe could see the tiny flicker of hope on his eyes.

She sat down beside him without a word, reached for a file and started filling it immediately. She had a lot of those to finish. “Don’t make me regret this.” Chloe addressed him quietly without raising her eyes.

He leapt out of his seat and hurriedly made his way to the elevator. She wasn’t interrupted until much later.

 

Chloe raised her eyes from the file in front of her intending to stretch her muscles, but they found Lucifer standing in front of the booth and refused to move away. She searched his face for any hints of how the conversation had gone, but not even his eyes carried a spark of emotion. He was standing before her and he was numb.

She looked around the club for Gabriel but he either hadn’t come down, or she’d missed him entirely. What did shock her were the small crowds of patrons growing by the second that she hadn’t seen get inside.

He moved to sit by her side, his face still devoid of emotions, but this time he didn’t reach for a file. He only sat there and watched her work. But where his staring had been caring earlier that day, right now it held a weight on his soul, almost as if he was trying to commit the image of her to memory.

“Dad wants me to go back home.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Chloe’s eyes shot up from the file, madly searching for his, but he refused to look at her. “I have until the morning to decide, but the offer is a one-time only.”

She felt her insides go hollow, a void filling the place her heart used to be. It had to be a joke, or a lie, or anything. It _had_ to be. She couldn’t lose her partner, her friend. Not again.

But when he looked up at her, it was final. Her brain wasn’t tricking her, and it wasn’t a joke or a lie. He was leaving.

A sad smile made the tears fall down her cheeks and his eyes glisten. She reached out for him, her arms around his waist and her head on his chest, and she didn’t care if her tears ruined his suit. He wouldn’t be here to complain about it anymore.

Lucifer didn’t flinch or tried to stop her hug, instead his arms came around her, pulling Chloe even closer.

“You’re my best friend in the whole world.” She muttered against his chest, feeling it rise and fall with shuddering breaths. “I’m so glad I got to meet you. I’m going to miss you _so much._ ” Her voice cracked after feeling his tears drop on her head.

His arms tightened around her as the seconds ticked by, and she could feel him tensing. She looked up to find him quickly shaking his head from side to side. 

“I’m not leaving. _No._ ”

It was all she wanted to hear, but she couldn’t let him stay just because she didn’t want to be alone. He deserved to be with his family. And if she was in his place, if she could be with her father again…

“You can’t. You have to go.” The mix of confusion and betrayal on his eyes crushed whatever was left of her heart. He tried to back away from her, but she wouldn’t let him. Instead, she tightened her arms around him even more until he couldn’t leave. “It’s your family, Lucifer. Your home. Family needs to stick together, and this may be your only chance.”

His face contorted as if in pain and a sob escaped his lips, tears damping his cheeks unguarded.

It took them both long minutes to recover. Around them the club was alive, people dancing and drinking, chatting, music playing. But the two of them were stuck in time. Chloe eventually reached for a file, needing something to occupy her mind and stop the images of a future without him around from suffocating her.

They stayed tangled in each other the entire evening, both unwilling to part ways so soon. On the few times she dared to look up, she found his face showing something akin to confidence, like he had a plan. But she didn’t dare ask.

And when Chloe left at the end of the night, a piece of her stayed behind.

* * *

The alarm went off, but she was already awake. Sleep came and went, but her thoughts were constant. And so was the void that now filled her.

She spent most of her night chasing away cold futures and loneliness, hoping it wouldn’t eat her up. And no matter how dull or uninteresting her life and her career would get, she found the tears wouldn’t come.

The restlessness of night gave way to the somber numbness that accompanied the sun. The reality of time crashing on her, making her wonder if he was already gone.

Chloe hadn’t had the chance to say goodbye the night before. She didn’t want to say goodbye to him – it would have been too final, and they weren’t done yet. The silent determination on his face stirred her away from saying it, too. It was almost as if he had a secret plan, a way out of this.

Ultimately, she didn’t want to say goodbye, and he didn’t seem to want her to. So she’d left the club without a word and never looking back. Maybe it had been the wrong thing to do?

From what information crumbles she’d gathered on his family, it seemed his father – and his siblings for that matter – weren’t used to accepting a ‘no’. She knew now it had been wrong of her not to say anything. But he hadn’t encouraged her, so maybe…

Maybe he’d suffer for saying ‘no’ to his family, if the scars on his back were anything to go by.

So she should just go over and say goodbye. Yeah, she should. It could be the last time she would get to see him ever again. So why couldn’t she get out of bed?

After a couple more minutes of convincing herself, Chloe got out of bed and stormed her way through the apartment to get ready. She needed closure. She couldn’t just let him disappear, again. She didn’t think she could live it twice.

For the first time in a very long time, Chloe turned on the police lights and sped through traffic. She was standing at the entrance to the club just a few minutes later. Standing, and afraid to go inside to find white sheets everywhere.

Shaking the uneasiness away, she strode inside the club and into the elevator, not sparing second thoughts. The journey up was both the quickest and the slowest of them all.

The elevator doors dinged open, making Lucifer, who was standing in the middle of the room, turn to face her. His warm brown eyes were wide and sparkling with hope, and for a moment, all pretenses were dropped and he smiled wide and bright. Behind him, Michael was furious.

Both twins were standing by the balcony, but where Michael was mad and righteous fury, Gabriel remained impassive, fighting the smallest of smiles if she dare say. All three brothers – much to Michael’s distaste, she was sure – turned to face her, but she could only face one.

“I came to say goodbye.” Chloe muttered, feeling tears flood her eyes.

“Why?” He questioned unable to restrain the smile dancing around his lips. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She felt her stomach drop, the unreality of the situation crashing at her full force. It was almost too good to be true, but the bright smile on his face left no room for doubts. She wouldn’t lose her best friend.

“You can’t turn your back to Father!” Michael’s voice thundered around the penthouse with barely constrained fury. His blue eyes glinting in anger and muscles tense, ready to use violence if he had to. 

“Watch me.” Lucifer defied his brother without even looking back at him. His brown eyes filled with hope and joy and relief – and maybe something deeper – and fixed only on her.

 _“Samael!”_ Michael’s commanding tone fell on deaf ears, both Lucifer and she too deep in each other to care.

With her focus solely on him, reality finally dawned on her and Chloe allowed herself to feel the smile that mirrored his stretching over her features.

“The name’s Lucifer.”

The high from his choice giving way, Lucifer’s features began to soften. The warm brown of his eyes and the genuineness from his smile slowly pushing her feet forward, attracting her to him like a magnet.

She stopped right in front of him, half a step from being too close. Chloe looked up at him, seeing his face reflect the uneasiness she was feeling herself. Throwing caution to the wind, she threw her arms around his mid, his own coming to wrap around her in a split second as she hugged the stuffing out of him.

Being so close to him, she didn’t see his brothers leave, but she knew they weren’t there anymore and that gave her strength. They wouldn’t be able to take him away now, after all. “What changed?” She asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

“Father told me to go home.” His voice was honey when he answered, resting his cheek on her head and tightening his arms around her. “But it isn’t with them.”

The realness of feeling him so close to her was almost too much. With him in her arms and safe and _here_ , the tears finally came. A couple of them escaped her eyes in relief as she held him, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

She didn’t know what finally clicked inside her. If it was almost losing him again or maybe his words that sounded strangely like a love confession. But she was tired of them dancing around each other all this time, afraid and holding back when it was clear both wanted the opposite.

She didn’t know what finally did it, but it made her confident in them. And after almost being ripped away from her future, she decided to only focus on the now. No more watching time go by.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading <3 comments and kudos highly appreciated!


End file.
